Moon Light Love
by yugiismyname
Summary: Yami loves Kaiba, Kaiba loves Yami. Summary better inside. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Yugiismyname:Hi there

Yugi:Your back!!!

Yami:Yugi calm down

Yugiismyname:Yes, a new story.

Yugi:Okay, what is it this time.

Yugiismyname:YamixKaiba, one-shot.

Yugi: 

Yami:Me and who?

Yugiismyname: Read and find out.

Summary: Kaiba has been felling weird in his chest ever since he saw Yami, with his own body. But he dosen't know what it is. Yami has been falling in love with Kaiba, and has told no one. He's afraid what they would think. But what happens if Yami, Kaiba, and a little romantic moon light, in the winter's night, in the park, helps them see eye to eye .

Rated K+ for, cusing, and romance.

Pairing:KaibaxYami

Yami finally was happy to have a body of his own, but lately, ever since he saw Kaiba smile, he's been feeling weird. "_Damn, I just can't be in love._" He thought to himself. "Even if I did, Kaiba hates me with all his might." Yami sighed. "I just can't."

"Can't what?" Yugi asked as he came into the bathroom.

"Aibou!" Yami shouted out shocked. "Don't do that."

"Sorry, if I startled you." Yugi said with a smile.

"It's alright, but to answer your question." Yami said. "I can not tell you, for I don't know the answer myself." He told Yugi with a straight face.

"I hate it when you do that." Yugi said as he watched Yami leave. "Mou Hitoro no Boku, will you tell me when you have the answer?" Yugi asked worried.

"Hai, Aibou, I will." Yami smiled and left the bathroom to let Yugi be.

At Kaiba Corp, Kaiba has been looking out the window for hours. "_What is wrong with me?_" He asked himself.

"Big brother, I need help." Mokuba said walking into the room. But Kaiba was deep in thought. "Seto, what's wrong?" Mokuba asked worried.

Kaiba snapped out of it. "Huh did you say something?" He asked his little brother.

"Yes, I need your help." Mokuba said to his brother. "Are you alright?" He asked worried.

"Yes, I won't be able to help you, I'm going for a walk." Kaiba grapped his coat and left the room.

"Okay, see you later." Mokuba said to his brother.

Yami was sick and tired of watching tv. "Aibou, I'm going to take a walk." He shouted upstairs.

"Okay, could you lock up the store, I promised gramps, but I don't feel like it." Yugi said as he tossed down the keys.

"Why should I do something you promised?" Yami asked as he caught the keys.

"Because, if not, I'll just lock you outside, on the cold winter night." Yugi grinned.

Yami smirked. "You win, I'll lock up, when I get back." Yami left after he said that.

"I hope the fresh air does him some good." Yugi said to himself.

Kaiba was walking in the park looking up at the sky. "It sure is beautiful." Some one said.

"Yeah, it is." Kaiba sighed. "Wait, who's there?" He asked.

"It's me, Yugi." Yami walked up to Kaiba.

"Oh, Yami, it's you." Kaiba sighed.

"Wait, you called me Yami." Yami was shocked.

"Yes, that is your name." Kaiba smiled at him. "But what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Needed some fresh air." Yami answered. "You?"

"Same, I just don't understand what's wrong with myself." Kaiba sighed again.

"Why?" Yami asked him.

"I don't know. So you said the moon was beautiful?" Kaiba asked looking up at the moon.

"Yeah, a full winter's moon, is what I call magical, but I wasn't talking about the moon." Yami grinned.

"Then what were you talking about?" Kaiba asked looking at Yami who was walking over to him.

"I was talking about you." Yami turned red as an apple.

"What!?" Kaiba asked flushing and shocked.

"Kaiba, have you ever been in love." Yami asked with a blush.

"No, never." Kaiba said to Yami. "Why should I love someone. I have my company, why should I love?" He asked.

Yami began to sob. "Kaiba, maybe there's someone out there for you." Yami said looking at him.

"Are you crying?" Kaiba asked ashamed at himself for hurting Yami.

"No, but I was going to." Yami wipped his eyes and then looked at Kaiba, till the air blew a cold frost.

Yami shivered and Kaiba took his jacket off and gave it to Yami. "This will keep you warm." Kaiba put the jacket on Yami.

"Thank you." Yami cuddled the jacket on him and blushed when Kaiba put his arm around his shoulder. "Much better." He said cuddling into Kaiba's chest.

"_Why am I doing this?_" Kaiba asked himself blushing and looking at Yami, who smiled at the warmth Kaiba was giving him.

"Kaiba, are you gay?" Yami asked a little worried.

"Why do you ask?" Kaiba asked walking with Yami close to one another.

"I'm gay, and I just thought you were." Yami replied. "So are you?"

"Yes, but you must not tell anyone, they'd laugh." Kaiba sighed.

"I would never laugh at you." Yami said stopping at the pond.

"I know you wouldn't." Kaiba sighed. "I meant Wheeler and them."

"Yugi wouldn't, especialy if I gave him a hard look." Yami smiled and took a step closer to Kaiba.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked blushing.

"Getting closer." Yami replied. "Look at the water." Yami cuddled into Kaiba's chest and to his surprise, Kaiba excepted it.

"The moon is reflecting off the ice, it's beautiful." Kaiba held Yami in his arms as they both looked at the moon's reflection.

"Yeah, beautiful." Yami sighed happily.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you." Kaiba held Yami's face in his hands and looked in his eyes. "Yami, I love you with all my heart." Kaiba then kissed Yami on the lips. Yami was shocked at first, but then wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck and deepened the kiss. Kaiba put his arms around Yami's waist and nibbled at Yami's bottom lip. Knowing what he wanted, Yami opened his mouth a bit and allowed Kaiba in. They kissed for a few more seconds, till they had to breath.

"I love you too, Kaiba." Yami said hugging Kaiba. "But I wonder what we'll tell Yugi and them." Yami chuckled at that.

"Yeah, we'll have to wait for that." Yami and Kaiba looked at each other again and kissed one another once again. This time, the kiss was different. The kiss was a moon light kiss, a winter's moon light kiss.

Yugiismyname:Done, I am thinking about putting some lemon, if people really like it.

Yami:Yeah, but I love Yugi.

Yugi:Yeah!!

Yugiismyname:growls YOU LOVE KAIBA IN THIS ONE!!!!

Yami: oo, yes sir.

Yugi:Yami!!

Yugiismyname:YOU LOVE JOEY!!!!

Yugi:What!!!?

Yugiismyname:growls

Yugi:I mean, Joey I love you!!runs away

Yugiismyname:R&R, please. And if you really like it, I'll put some lemon in this story . And I'm so cruel to Yami and Yugi, but I'm really a puzzleshipper, # 1 fan of YamixYugi!!!!!!! So don't worry.


	2. lemon scene

Yugiismyname:I desided to make a Lemon scene anyway .

Yugi:Yeah, just not too much :-(. I don't want to see my Yami, being played with, by Kaiba.

Yugiismyname:_I will have Kaiba suck on Yami so bad, he will be hard for weeks. And he'll thrust even harder, than sucking._

Yugi:Hey where's Yami?

Yugiismyname: OO, um, he's sleeping _in the closet._

Yugi:Where is he, Yugiismyname!!!?

Yugiismyname:ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh!!! If I did, then RiYuYami could have some, PetitAngelGirl could have some, and all my other friends could have some as well . And I could have the pharaoh stay, not go.

Rated: M, for a lot of lemon.

This is my first attempt at KaibaxYami lemon, well first attempt at Lemon. So please no flamming .

Yami was making dinner for Kaiba, it was their three month anniversity. They told everyone, but Joey, of course. Tea took it hard, but excepted it after a while. Yugi hugged Yami tight for days, because he wanted Yami to know, that he still belonged to Yugi. And Tristan gave them a look, that Yami just had to forget. But Yami was happy to be his love. He loved Kaiba so much, that he called him Seto. One proublem though, they haven't gone all the way. "Why haven't we?" Yami asked as he put the food on the table.

"I'm home, Yami." Kaiba walked into the house with a smile on his face(A/N:OO OMFG!!! Kaiba smiling, for Yami!!!).

"Oh Seto, I made dinner for us." Yami ran and hugged Kaiba so tight(A/N:OO do you see him doing that, for real).

"Thank you, happy anniversary." Kaiba kissed Yami's cheek and then took off his jacket.

"Blue eyes?" Yami sighed.

"Yes?" Kaiba asked as he looked at Yami.

"Why haven't we gone all the way?" Yami asked looking away.

"We'll I'll only do it, when your ready." Kaiba said with a smile. He cupped Yami's face in his hands, and looked straight into Yami's crimson eyes. "Are you ready?"

"I'm not sure." Yami closed his eyes and began to sob.

"Don't cry, you'll know in time." Kaiba wipped Yami's eyes.

Yami opened his eyes and looked at Kaiba. "I love you so much." He smiled. Kaiba pulled Yami into a deep kiss, Yami just kept his eyes opened, sad.

After dinner, Yami did the dishes and was now getting ready to take a shower(A/N:No they're not going to do it in the shower. I don't know how to do thatwink). "Yami, Yugi wants to ask you something." Kaiba told Yami, as he knocked on the door.

"Okay, I'm almost done." Kaiba heard the water stop.

"He's almost done." Kaiba smiled and told Yugi.

Yami grapped the phone and got dressed as he talked to Yugi. "What is it?" Yami asked putting on some boxers. But all he heard was crying. "Aibou?" Yami asked worried.

"I'm here." Yugi sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked putting on a pair of pants.

"I'm just scared, so scared." Yugi cried.

"Why?" Yami put the phone to the other ear, so he could put his arm through his sleeve.

"My dad is coming over, Yami, he migh hit me. Or touch me, or worse, rape me!!" Yami heard Yugi fall to the floor and cry hard.

"Yugi, Aibou, when is he coming over?" Yami asked Yugi with a smile.

"Day after tomorrow." Yugi sobbed.

"Well I'm coming over, so don't worry. Just let me pack and change into some clothes. And I'll stay till he leaves." Yami smiled and heard Yugi get up.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry." Yugi frowned.

"Don't worry about it. Kaiba won't mind." Yami kissed Yugi and then hung up the phone. "Yugi is always worried about that bastard. Man I wish I could kill him." Yami went past Kaiba's room after he was done.

"Going somewhere?" Kaiba asked Yami in the darken room.

"Yeah. Seto, why is it so dark?" Yami asked Kaiba as he walked into the room.

"Why don't you come into bed, and I'll show you." Kaiba tried to Yami on.

"_Is he trying to turn me on?_" Yami asked himself. "Um, Yugi needs me." Yami began to leave, till something, or someone, grapped him and pulled him onto the bed.

"Yugi can wait." Kaiba got ontop of Yami and kissed him with passion, that Yami never felt before.

"_He really wants me._" Yami reached for Kaiba's pants and unzipped his pants and pushed Kaiba off, to breath.

"Well?" Kaiba asked breathing heavily.

"Take me!!" Yami pulled Kaiba into a big kiss and the next thing he knew, he was completly naked. "Kaiba." Yami moaned. "Please, take me."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Kaiba looked at Yami with his big blue eyes(A/N:I do not like Kaiba!! He's taking Yami from Yugi!!).

"Yes, do it now!!" Yami barked.

Kaiba went to Yami's cock and put Yami in his mouth. Yami arched his back as he moaned from pleasure. "MORE!!" Yami shouted. Kaiba began to nibble at Yami's tip. "Oh, Kaiba." Yami arched his back again.

"Okay, time for the rest." Kaiba put some cream(A/N:Can't spell luberdurm, luberderm. Oh forget it!!) on his cock and on Yami's. "This will help." He kissed Yami's lips and he positioned himself right at Yami's entrance. He thrusted him into Yami, Yami tried to moan, but Kaiba had his lips on him. Kaiba went almost completly out, and then thrusted back in, harder than the last time. Every time Kaiba went down, he captured Yami's lips, in his. Yami got his hips, to move with Kaiba's thrusting. Yami wanted to release but just wouldn't allow him self. "_I will not disapoint Yugi. I promised."_

_Yami was holding Yugi tight. "Shhhh, little one." Yami began to rock Yugi._

_"I just don't want to loss you." Yugi sobbed on Yami's chest._

_"Yugi, me and Kaiba haven't even gone that far yet." Yami kissed Yugi's hair and held him tight._

_"Yami, could you promise me?" Yugi looked up at Yami._

_"Promise you what?" Yami asked confused._

_"That when you and Kaiba go all the way. That you will not give yourself, all the way." Yugi looked at Yami and wipped his tears away._

_"I promise Yugi, I promise." Yami kissed Yugi's cheek and held him close once again. "Pharaoh's word." Yami rocked Yugi back and forth once again._

"Yami!!!" Kaiba released himself right into Yami, all Yami could do was try and keep his promise.

"_Pharaoh's word, means to never break anything, no matter what!!!_" Yami thought to himself. Kaiba thrusted into Yami a few more times, till he collapses right on his chest. "Are you okay?" Yami asked breathing hard.

"I'm fine. You?" Kaiba looked up at Yami, and kissed his cheek.

"Fine." Yami chuckled(A/N: Yugi loves Yami's chuckle :P. Yugi:blushingDO NOT!!!! ) "But your sweeting like a pig." Yami smiled and got ontop of Kaiba.

"Well what do you think?" Kaiba asked, as Yami layed on his chest.

Yami smiled. "I don't know." Yami yawned and began to fall asleep.

"Time for you to get some rest." Kaiba yawned. "We both need it."

"Yes, let's rest for the night." Yami fell asleep in Kaiba's arms. And Kaiba fell asleep a few minutes after Yami, both smiling, happy to be with one another.

Yugi was in the Living Room, waiting for Yami to come. "Maybe I should call." Yugi dialed the number but no one answered. "I wonder where he is?" Yugi asked confused.

Yugiismyname:Done .

Yugi:crying Yami!!!

Yami:Yes?

Yugi:You made love to Kaiba.

Yami: OO

Yugiismyname:laughs evily I am evil .

Yugi:still crying

Yami: OO

Yugiismyname:Okay R&R, and please no flaming, it was my first time :-(. I suck I know. But the ending was cool .

Yami: OO


End file.
